


The Softest Of Hugs

by flickawhip



Category: British Singers RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Toyah needs warming up.





	The Softest Of Hugs

“She’s freezing...”

“Well, it’s not like I told her to throw herself into the pool...”

Phantom is almost snarky even as she moves to tuck a blanket over the two women, noting how quickly Jenny had pulled the girl closer, stroking her hair and doing her best to warm the other woman up. 

“She’ll be fine, just keep snuggling her.”

Phantom leaves, leaving Jenny to sigh softly.

“Not the smartest of moves Toy...”

“Well, maybe I missed you?”

“Didn’t mean you had to go and nearly freeze yourself.”

Jenny is smiling all the same, kissing Toyah’s forehead softly. 

“At least I can warm you up.”


End file.
